CLarity
by SketchGal2
Summary: The truth is, being programmed to see things clearly in society only creates false hope. That false hope being created, when lucidity comes, only makes more boundaries between you and other people. Boundaries that make the worst kind of people more arrogant in their decision making day by day. Sequel to "Vulnerable" and part 4 of my Tyrelliot series. Part1: There He is Again ectr.


The truth is, being programmed to see things clearly in society only creates false hope.

That false hope being created, when lucidity comes, only makes more boundaries between you and other people.

Boundaries that make the worst kind of people more arrogant in their decision making day by day.

Then there are a second group of people. Those who know things will never go their way. Everything and everyone around them must burn as they take orders from the first group of arrogant people.

Which type do you think I am?

 _Dear brothers and sisters….it's time to open your minds._

I never really have to time to wonder about my own clarity when I'm on my own these days.

I just have to make sure other people understand what goes wrong when their computers crash. Or when they accidentally delete documents carrying passwords to every device, or server they ever owned-

Or that fsociety ejected it all into an abyss.

Ever since fsociety executed the next revolution…what we've been developing for months, my work tripled in almost in an instant at AllSafe.

I know...you've been gone for a while. Facing the result of changing the world's been more than I can handle sometimes.

I could really use your help.

Booting up after a long night of defragmenting just to get through the day. Living through being controlled in a dead end job with no clarity on whether or not you're supposed to be there until you die.

My morphine seems to get away from me faster these days because of it.

It seemed bad at first-

As bad as sticking up for a childhood friend. All done to return the favor of all those years she protected you and then being told off for it later.

Or when you hacking into nearby prison as a way to pay the ransom of someone else you cared about…only to find out they've been dead for hours in the trunk of a parked car nearby.

I bet you're wondering, who needs enemies when people in my life have me?

The irony of clarity isn't being lost here…when you think about it.

But I'd be lying to you if I actually believed any of that.

Someone's been knocking at my door for about a minute.

At least that's what happened earlier.

Don't you remember?

"Is that a baby?" I softly question, after eyeing Tyrell up and down.

He's holding a baby young enough to have been born into this chaos fsociety created.

Tyrell is concentrated on the baby in his arms, as he distractedly answers, "Don't tell me you've never seen a baby before?" with laughter in his tone. The baby yawns in Tyrell's arms and for some reason the biggest smile I've ever seen him make crosses his face.

Hold on-

"That's your baby," I slowly answer, for myself.

I don't know what else I'm crippled with this time, but it's strong enough to keep me silent for longer than two minutes.

I know, and you know that baby's been born into a family on the verge of becoming very powerful. A family that's becoming wealthier in a tech industry that is- _was..._ booming day by day.

I remember like it was yesterday; I was sitting at the Wellick's dinner table. I sat across from Tyrell, while sitting next to a very pregnant Joanna Wellick who made easy conversation with me.

They sent me home with a caramel candy, warm Tuppakaka and a home-cooked meal in my stomach.

I can't forget that the only reason I ended up in their home was from practically being kidnapped by Tyrell's henchmen.

"I thought you said your wife wouldn't let you-"

"We don't have to worry about Joanna anymore. Do we?" Tyrell answers, raising his eyebrows and smiling again at his baby.

"You _killed_ your wife?" I ask him, as my tone is barely a whisper.

"Do you really think the worse of me Elliot?" he murmurs, not looking at me again.

He's laughing at me.

Before I know it, he's walking into my apartment, baby Wellick in one arm with a baby bag and car seat in the other.

"Do you need help with any of that?" I inquire. It's the least I could do. He's carrying so much stuff. "Maybe your baby?"

He stares at me…I've been around him long enough to see the wheels turning in his head.

"Make no mistake Elliot. I love my son more than I do you," Tyrell remarks, putting the car seat down near my couch. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

I'm not even sure where that came from.

It's understandable, what parent wouldn't love their kid more than a lover or even their wife?

"Okay? I won't drop him or anything," I say with a shrug.

Shit.

I hope I don't drop him.

I think the only time I held a baby was when Darlene-

"You don't have that option to," Tyrell sternly continues. "Remember that."

I thought I was better at reading people than this.

How didn't I know this was what Tyrell meant in 'spending more time together'?

Carving pumpkins and making out right after months ago. I haven't seen him since.

With only his late night phone calls and texts to keep me company this entire time.

I only plugged away at what was left of AllSafe, waiting for him to…

What was it I was waiting for him to do? To be for me? When he had a new baby and a wife to take care of?

But we have to keep reminding ourselves that situations like these are slippery slopes.

One of many slippery slopes I fell down a long time ago.

I thought his life was happy and perfect and yet he somehow found his way to me.

Luring me to him…and me luring him to me without realizing it.

Over and over again we found each other in such close proximity of each other.

Desperate.

That's what I realize we are.

Tyrell stays for what seems like hours as we talk.

He asks me what's been going on with my life. I repeat, and mostly bring up things we've talked about over the phone. It isn't much, but satisfies him enough. I manage not to drop baby Wellick. He mostly stares up at me drooling while Tyrell holds one of his hands and compliments me on how good I am with him.

The topic of what Tyrell's doing for work now never comes up. It's not like I was waiting for it…but something scratches at the back of my brain again.

Curiosity.

Or was it dependence?

All we need is clarity…

Tyrell kisses me goodbye, telling me he'll be back in a couple of hours.

Someone's been knocking at my door for about a minute.

I swing the door open, to find someone with eyes similar to my own, staring back at me.

" _Jesus Christ_ Elliot! How about you _not_ give me a heart attack at three in the afternoon!" She shrieks, before tossing her cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. She tugs her sunglasses down to stare at my arms.

" _What_...is _that_?"

Darlene?

Why is she here?

"Whose baby is that?"

"It's a baby-" I answer, almost forgetting about the sixth-month old I'm holding.

"Yeah, I can see that. Stop screwing around Elliot. GOD. I don't have time for this."

Darlene rolls her eyes at me before taking quick strides into my apartment. I close the door with my free arm, while following Darlene in.

"Here, let me hold it. ELLIOT! You don't know what you're doing," Darlene says, taking baby Wellick away from me. "You shouldn't be holding him anyway. You drop babies. Think I forgot you dropped me?"

I can't think straight right now.

As if I could before, but it seems to be getting worse. I don't know what's going on today. I'm a more out of my mind version of myself. All parts of me wishing vivid clarity would inject itself into my bloodstream through my nose with one snort so that I know how to better deal with fsociety's revolution.

I woke up, answered the door and spent a day with Tyrell. He left and then-

Do you remember what Tyrell asked me before he left? Or why Darlene is even here?

I can't.

"Sure. Whatever. Just be careful, you get distracted easily."

That was only half true.

Or maybe that was the problem with both of us sometimes.

"Excuse me? Was that supposed to be a joke?" Darlene gasps. She readjusts the baby in her arms. "Anyways, okay, so where's its bottle or whatever? He looks thirsty. C'mon, focus Elliot."

"He's a he."

"Fine. _His_ bottle."

I look around my apartment before spotting the car seat and baby bag Tyrell left. During the time I take walking quickly over to it, I feel Darlene on my heels sighing in annoyance.

"Some chick really let you watch her baby?"

"No, um. For a friend-"

"Elliot, don't tell me you stole someone's _baby_! I thought we all agreed we were supposed to lay low-"

"No, a boyfriend," I say hurriedly. I turn around to avoid her reaction by reaching into the baby bag. "It's complicated. I don't really feel like explaining it at right now. But I'm watching his son for him."

I know what you're thinking.

That was really reckless of me to say and do.

I bet you're wondering which parts.

Not recalling I agreed to watch Tyrell's baby, or telling Darlene about me and Tyrell being in a relationship?

But if you think about it, she was bound to find out anyway.

"What the hell!?" I howl, when Darlene punches me in the shoulder. I rub my sore shoulder as I turn around in shock. I find myself even more surprised when she's smirking down at me.

"Why didn't you tell me!? I didn't know you liked _boys_ Elliot. I guess we have something else in common."

"Sure, whatever. Here," I scoff, handing her a bottle. It's half full, but there should be more formula in the bag if I look hard enough. That should satisfy him for now.

Have you been keeping track of the time?

"Yo, how does your boyfriend have a baby anyway?" Darlene questions out loud. She sits on the couch, carefully cradling the baby in her arms. "You're not in a weird polygamy cult like sister-wives or some shit-"

" _NO_ Darlene."

Is everything clear enough for you yet?

"I'm just _asking_ Elliot, don't bite my friggin' head off. I don't know what you're up to. We're all worried about you."

I stand up after finding what I was looking for.

"Elliot."

She's staring at me…expecting something.

I look at baby Wellick; seeing him drink the rest of the formula while he watches me with bright, sky blue eyes.

I can't help but keep wondering what his life would be like later.

His father in love with me. His mother unsuspecting and wanting his father to take responsibility for ending a life on her behalf. Her being the master user of their lives. Having all of the passwords, and creating the protocols necessary for making their lives top tier by any means necessary.

And everyone still thinks that Tyrell holds all the keys.

"How is everyone? Trent? Romero-? Everyone?"

"Good. For now. Scared shitless earlier though-"

I nod, looking around and running my hands through my hair before sitting down. I can't help but let my eyes wander to my nearby phone.

And where's Tyrell? Shouldn't he be back by now?

At the risk of hearing Darlene yell at me, I pick it up to look at the time.

It's already past five.

"Um, rude Elliot. You have two guests here."

"I'm waiting for a call."

" _Ohhh_ from your _boyfriend_. What's his name anyway? I have to know these things."

I dig around into my phone and find-

My entire inbox is cleared.

"Oh, shit, did this little brat just-oh my god. _Elliot_!"

My eyes search in alarm wondering what the hell happened to everything.

My music, contacts and docs-

All still there.

But I don't remember deleting my texts. I don't usually do it except for-

"Don't tell me you don't smell that?!"

There's only one message in the sent folder.

"Stop staring at your phone and help me! Dammit, he has to have diapers somewhere."

My index finger is shaking when I select it. The one message I found opens-

Darlene's voice is a soft murmur in the background now. Everything around me is buzzing softly as I feel like something went horribly wrong.

 _I'm glad you found clarity Elliot._

 _Citizens of the world, we are here to help._

 _We have your back._

 _We are fsociety._

I look at you, waiting for answers.

Waiting for clarity.

And wondering where the hell Tyrell could be at this time of night.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Apologies for taking so long on this. I meant to have it done months ago. But at least it's still before the season 2 premiere somewhat. x_x Thanks for reading!**


End file.
